one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Armstrong Vs. Darkrai
Metal Gear Vs. Pokemon! Who will win in a sixty second battle between Senator Steven Armstrong (Nominated by WowThatHurts) and the Dark-type pokemon Darkrai? (Nominated by ThunderbladeX) Intro "Next up, we will witness a fight between Senator Steven Armstrong and Darkrai!" The two fighters are teleported away. _________________________ Steven Armstrong strolled through the streets of a city, a city that was completely devoid of any residents. "So I am fighting some sort of black ghost? Bring it on! I've tackled tougher foes before in my life." As he was walking, he felt an uncomfortable presence behind him and turned around. "So there you are." Darkrai was floating in the air right in front of Armstong, who tore off his shirt. "You're gonna experience a world of pain!" Darkrai also prepared to engage in a fight with the senator. IT'S THE PATRIOT AGAINST THE LEGEND! FIGHT! Fight Armstrong ran at Dakrai, who fired Dark Pulse at him multiple times. Armstrong dodged all of the projectiles and threw a straight punch. Darkrai barely caught the attack, but was struggling to keep it from connecting. "Give it up! I've played college ball you know!" Armstrong eventually overpowered Darkrai and landed the punch, knocking Darkrai back. Darkrai tried to defend itself with a Quick Attack, but it didn't harm Armstrong one bit as his body was surprisingly hard. Armstrong smiled. "Nanomachines, son!" Armstrong struck Darkrai with a headbutt and grabbed it as it stumbled back. He then threw the Pokemon into the air and as it came down, he perfomred a drop kick that sent Darkrai flying and crashing though a building. "Don't fuck with this senator!" Armstrong went over to the building to look for Darkrai, but he could find him. What he didn't know was that Darkrai had appeared behind him by passing through the ground. Seizing this chance, it cast Dark Void on the senator, making him fall asleep. Darkrai then used Dream Eater to eat Armstrong's dreams, healing the damage that he did to it earlier. When he finished this, Armstrong had woken up. "What was I..." Darkrai fired Dark Pulse. The move hit Armstrong and caused him to tumble backwards. Darkrai approached Armstrong and used Feint Attack, knocking him back some more. "I've had enough of this!" Armstrong quickly got to his feet and tackled Darkrai to the ground. He then performed a flurry of hard, rapid punches on the Pokemon's face. After he finished this move, he swung Darkrai around and threw it into a park, following it as it went through the air. "I"ll pound you into dust!" Darkrai landed and looked up, only to see Armstrong charging at him. Darkrai reacted quickly and used Double Team to move extremely fast and create afterimages. "Wh-which one is the real one?" Armstrong stuttered as he punched a few, only to have his attack pass through the illusions. As Armstrong was confused, the real Darkrai performed Hyper Beam. The attack hit Armstrong and sent him crashing though a few buildings. Armstrong then tumbled a while and lay flat on the ground unconscious. K.O.! Darkrai turned away from its defeated foe and floated out of sight. It was then teleported back to the podium. Aftershock "Sorry Armstrong, but someday, you're going to have to admit that your nanomachines don't make you unbeatable. The winner is Darkrai." Results VOTING HAS CLOSED *Steven Armstrong - 10 *Darkrai - 15 To see Darkrai continue the tournament, go here. See here for main page. Category:Desert Croc Tournament 1